User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim; Hey, i am Carl and i am nephilim
Location: New York Time: 15 june 2002 Mysterious beings watching situtation In top of many skycrapers in New York there is '' ''young man about his twenties with grey pullover and under that is white blouse with loose tie and businessman like with black suit with bald head, pale skin and red eyes. They both looked down to streets to one person, african american boy with dark blue jeans and ligthyellow tank top walking at street. Young man: 'You know. That person over there will be savior of existence one day. '''Businessman: '''Are you sure. He looks like any average person? '''Young man: '''Look closer, you can see, that he is not just ordianaly human. '''Businessman: '''I can see that, but i don`t think him challening most powerfull entitys, what are there in this whole existence. '''Young man: '''Maybe not yet, but he will get rough education about his world and how this works. But at the end he will become top. By the way, how your own problem with those who call themselves as ``flowering garden`` are going? (Note 1) '''Businessman: '''I have that in control. If you excuse me, i have to go to take care some business. (Disappear from scene) '''Young man: '''I really hope so, but let`s see how our main ``hero`` tale begins roll forward. 'Tale Begins Wiew start go down to this young boy who is walking at street. '' '''Carl: 'Hmm, i hope my buddy is in time too, so we can take our baseball macth before dinner. As Carl walks in street, he don`t notice that person who is watching him at high at skycrapes rooftop and he don`t notice another person who also watching him at darl alley. ???: ''He must be one what my sister told me. '' Later Carl arrived at his home street and looks around to find his friend. But his friend is not yet come even his should be there. His home street is downtown of New York and it not always best place to live. Carl: 'Where are you Mike? You should be here... ''Suddenly Carl picks scream at nearby alley. 'Mike: '''Please don`t, i beg don`t do it! '''Carl: '''That`s Mike?! Oh no don`t tell me. I hope now one sees me. ''Carl quicly dashes towards voice which he has heard. He moves lot faster than normal human can. Yes, in year back Carl has noticed that after his 15th birthday he changed. He start hear things hundred meters away, lift things like car easily and move very quicly. His mother has confess to Carl that his father is really angel from heaven. Of course to this day Carl don`t completely believe to that even today. As Carl dashes towards alley mysterious man looks him at distance. '???: '''Yep, he is one. ''Mysterious man also dashes where Carl is heading at supernatural speed. As Carl appears to scene where his best fiend Mike is, he sees three other man who are cornered Mike. One of them has knife, other has iron pipe and last is front of Mike holding him against wall. 'Thug 1: '''You niggas think own whole place? HUH! '''Mike: '''No we don`t, i don`t understand why you hate us. We are peoples too. '''Thug 2: '''No, you are just trash, which should trow to ocean and go back to africa. You don`t belong here! '''Thug 3: '''Naah, let`s just get over wih and take his skin for trophy to our leaders that we have done it. '''Mike: '''No, please no! '''Carl: '''Hey!! Leave him alone! '''Thug 1: '''Huh? Another one? Boss will be happy when we get two trohys at same time. Hold him up we take him skin too. '''Thug 3: '''Okey. ''Carl grasp his fist. He knows this gang has hunting black peoples around america. Carl and other people can`t imagine where these come from, but they kill and collect blck peoples skin as trophies, sick peoples. Carl has wished many times if he ever comes face to these he will put end to them. But he remembers his mother words after his angel side had awakened. 'Carl: '''You know. I would like to kill you, but it would just be waste. Intead i gonna give you little lesson. '''Thug 1: '''Huh? ''Thug didn`t even notice as Carl quicly dash front of him and as thug notices Carl does famous one inc punch to thug stomach. Thug holds his stomach and falls to his knees. 'Thug 1: '''How, why, what.... (falls to ground) '''Thug 2: '''Why you...What? ''Thug 2 tries hit Carl with his iron pipe, but Carl graps it and easily holds it it place. Thug 2 tries struggle, but it`s useless. Carl let thug struggle little while before crapping pipe with both hands and throwing thug over his shoulders to ground. 'Thug 3: '(drops Mike to ground) You gonna pay what you have done!! (Charges toward Carl) Carl simply sigh and when thug is tries hit Carl with his knife, Carl quicly dodges it and push thug hand where knife is aside to deliver blow to thug jaws. Thug flyes to air and then drops to ground. 'Carl: '''Now you two! Take your friend anfd get out there! ''Two other thugs quicly taked their unconsious friend and fleed from scene. 'Carl: '''Are you okey? '''Mike: '''Yes thank to you bro. I am glad you have that other half powers and.... '???: 'Ah, he knows your angel side. That is good, i don`t need to take him out while we talk. '''Carl: '''Who? ''Carl and Mike looked above and saw man with man with quirky long hair, wearing a dark teal outfit and having two black wings as this person lands front of both. 'Carl: '''Who are you and what you want? You are fallen angel, don`t you. But ques what you will not get my one piece of my sweet ass to your army! '???: 'Ok, this will be easy, as you know how tale goes. (retact his wings) I am John by the way. Well whole name is John Fergus Willburg and i am leader of ``Save the nephilim bridage``. I am here to take you to our happy club for quest for saving all nephilims. '''Carl: '''What? '''John: '''Can we go elsewhere to talk. ''Carl taked John with his friend Mike to Carl house where Carl mother explained Carl father situtation and how he has fleen, being afraid that other fallen angels would someday find Carl. Of course in house John demonstrated that he is nephilim too by cutting wound to hin and showing that his blood id red with blue glow instead golden which angels had. Carl`s mother Sally confirms this as she has seen Carl father bleed at past and has seen that angel blood is indeed golden colour. John explained everything what he does with his sister, father and mother in their organization. He also told how they start save the nephilim bridage and how it`s work. Now he ask Carl to join bridage to find nephilims and figth against heaven and hell forces. 'John: '''Now you know the tale and how it`s go. Will you join us. It will e dangerous, but eventyally heaven or hell forces will find you here and kill or take you their ranks. '''Carl: '''Hmm, what i should do? '''Sally: '''I won`t hold you if you wanna go. Your father told risk about him and your too when you grow up. I only want you will be safe, even i know you will face bad things if you chose this road. '''Mike: '''What about me? I know Carl secret, so will heaven and hell come aftet me too? '''John: '''Good point. That may be possible, heaven and hell does everything to kill or get nephilims. '''Mike: '''Is there something what normal human can do in your organization? I am example good with computers ans hacking things. '''John: '''That would come handy. We can take you in too and watch what you can do. So Carl what you think? '''Carl: '''Can i find my father? '''John: '''Huh? Well it is possible, but hard. If he is still a live, but we can try. '''Carl: '''Alrigth i join up, because i have always find my father and also get shelter to him too. I still remeber as he left for those reasons, when i was only just seven years old.... '''Sally: '(Hugs Carl) I know it hard, but he did it for our safety. 'Carl: '''I know (wipes tear away from his cheek) '''Carl: '''I`l do it. I will join your group and safe all nephilims what are in the world, from their terrible fate! '''John: '''Excelent! '''Mike: '''How we get your secret base? '''John: '''That is not problem. ''John walks open area in kithcen and cast spell which opens portal. Carl say farewell to hers mother and promises come home safely someday with his father alonside. Then Carl, Mike and John entered portal to save the nephilims brigade secret base. '' ''Carl and Mike saw big hangar looking room where is walking many human like peoples, others has wings and other look like beings from fairy tales. 'John: '''Welcome to Save the nephilims brigade. There are many beings not nephilims alone too working and finding nephilims and alos we take others beings our shelter, who don`t like heaven and hell forces. Ah there is my sister Emilia. She will be both of your teacher also alonside my father and mother. '''Emilia: '''So, these will be our new recuits? '''John: '''Only him (points Carl) other is normal human, but he knows Carl and i think it was safe to take him too here.. '''Emilia: '''No, how many times i have to say that too many random people will blow up our cover someday. You always drag strange persons here and told they are special and can help us. '''John: '''But sis.. '''Emilia: '''No buts. He will leave after our mother erases his memory about us. I don`t want that incident what happened that elf girl you brough here! '''Mike: '''But i can help i am good with com... '''Emilia: '''Shut up! Don`t dare open your mouth John. Arggh! Alrigth you, come with me. I show you how things goes here. (begin walk away) '''Carl: '''Uuh? '''Emilia: '''Come now! We don`t have all day! '''John: '''You should go. You don`t wanna anger my sister. There is no better magic caster in this world who can cast spell fastr than she can. '''Carl: '(takes deep breath) What about Mike? 'Mike: '''Yeah, what about me? '''John: '''Don`t worry, i will figure something while you are gone Carl. Hey Mike let`s go see my dad, he always get new ideas, sometimes too grazy, but hey they have helped us in many situtations. ''Carl begins walks where Emilia has going, while Mike and John begin walk opposite direction. 'Mike: '''What your sister meant, when she mentioned elf girl incident? '''John: '''Weell (blushes) it`s long story and i will tell it you and Carl someday. 'Their power to rule and destroy world. Shocking monster Nephilim! 'Young man: '''So, Carl has begun his journey. He will meet many allies and foes in his journey to save nephilims. We shall see can he claim his promise ``I will safe all nephilims what are in the world, from their terrible fate!``. '''Young man: '''Can Carl do that and how he will do that? we possible see that in future? '''Young man: '''But next time in Tales of nephilim we shall see how Carl will survive his first mission. Don`t miss next chapter ''First mission, haunted house! Note in text 'Note 1: ' Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts